Evelyn Gilbert
Evelyn Gilbert is the older half-sister of Elena and the cousin/adoptive sister of Jeremy. The biological daughter of John Gilbert and an unnamed woman. The adoptive daughter of Grayson and Miranda. The mother of Jasper Gilbert. Appearence Evelyn is considered to be very beautiful by many despite her more childlike appearence compared to her siblings. Evelyn is a very beautiful and attractive young woman with a long face, fair complexion, almond-shaped heterochromia eyes and long wavy brown hair. She stands tall at 5’8 1/2 just a few centimeters taller than Caroline. After her supposed “death” she dyes the middle part of her hair silver and the tips cyan and later removes her green colored contacts, which reveals that her left eye is purple and her right eye is sky blue. Her hair is naturally wavy. There are similarities between her and Elena. Her eyes turn black when having a vision. People are very surprised to learn that she is 18 or 19. Personality Elena describes her as someone you can easily love and cherish but can never let go of. Evelyn is loving, nurturing, understanding and comforting but is very distant, indifferent, stoic and appears unemotional. Adults say that she had an “old soul” making it easy to get along with her. Jeremy had said that she was terrifying whenever she was angry or being protective. When dealing with drama she is very patient as shown when she scolded Elena for “backing him (Jeremy) into a corner.” She is very accepting towards the supernatural, maybe this is because she’s been dealing with it since her childhood. She can only be affectionate to a certain degree. She is unafraid when Tyler turned into a werewolf. It is near impossible for her to get angry or annoyed. Despite appearing unemotional she is actually a mess when it comes to emotions, her powers become dangerous because of it. Tyler had once said that she was the most well-liked out of everyone in the school. Damon has once said that her mysterious-ness was what he liked the most about her. Many people say that Jeremy inherited Evelyn’s creative side while Elena inherited her logical side. There were also rare times where she could be sarcastic and witty. History Evelyn was born on April 4, 1991, in Mystic Falls and peacefully lived there for sixteen and half years, with her adoptive parents Grayson and Miranda, along with her half-sister Elena and cousin/adoptive brother Jeremy. Evelyn, at age ten, learns that she was adopted and her biological parents are John Gilbert, her uncle, and an unnamed woman. John's brother Grayson and his wife Miranda, who desperately wanted to have children but were having difficulties conceiving, adopted Evelyn following her birth. Because Grayson was a doctor, he was able to tamper with the birth records, making himself and Miranda appear as Elena's biological parents on her birth certificate. If anyone ever became suspicious, they would have the birth certificate as documentation proof. In 1997 She stars to develop a fear of touch and would have night terrors without her anyone’s knowledge, instead of telling her parents, she confides in Sheila Bennet and later learns that she has the blood of a Seer running through her veins. In 2007, she leaves Mystic Falls unable to handle the death of her boyfriend Jesse Williams, her parents agreed that it was best to be somewhere else and allows her to live with John, her uncle/biological father. During that time she realizes that she is pregnant with Jesse’s baby. The only people who knew about her pregnancy was Sheila Bennet, John and her parents. Two months after giving birth to Jasper she gets a phone call from Jeremy revealing that Grayson and Miranda have died. During there funeral many people are wondering if she’s going to show, multiple police officers reveals that the plane that Evelyn was on crashed and that no one survived as evidence they show everyone, her suitcase covered in blood. Relationships Grayson and Miranda Gilbert Evelyn loved her adoptive parents deeply even after she found out about being adopted. After being informed of their deaths she quickly gets a plane ticket wanting to be there as soon as possible. She often sees there spirits and would ask advice from them. Evelyn was the one that could cooked for the family and they are very thankful for that. Elena Gilbert Evelyn is very close to her younger half-sister, though she sometimes feels like she is the mother and Elena is the child. They continue to be close even as they got older, despite at times being childish and naive, Elena loves her very much and wishes her to be happy. When Evelyn found out about what Elena witnessed when they were children, she used a spell to conceal that memory until Elena was ready to remember. After the death of Jesse Williams, Elena took the motherly role when she comforted Evelyn, though Elena did not like the thought of Evelyn leaving she accepted it because she knew it was the best way to heal her sisters broken heart. After hearing about Evelyn’s “death,” she breaks down in tears and depression, there were many times when Elena would have hallucinations about Evelyn actually being alive and well. After finding out that Evelyn never died, she cried in happiness and later becomes very clingy and protective. She was however a bit hurt upon learning that she had a nephew and that she was a Seer. Elena, realizing that Evelyn tried to give up her feelings towards the Salavatore’s, became enraged and hurt. It was because Evelyn loved Elena that she tried to forget her feelings rather than accepting them and would encourage the Salvatore’s to love Elena and not her. Evelyn never once called Elena, “Lena” rather she would call her, “Elle” or “Ellie.” Elena inherited most of Evelyn’s logical side. Sometimes Evelyn regrets spoiling Elena. Jeremy Gilbert Evelyn and Jeremy has a very close relationship, even after finding out that she was adopted. Jeremy inherited Evelyn’s creative side. As a child Jeremy was very dependent towards Evelyn, especially when it came to his bullies. Jeremy showed lots of jealousy whenever Evelyn would spoil Elena or whenever she would refer to Tyler as her “little brother.” After the death of his sisters boyfriend he would have to do his very best not to smother her with his worries and would take her out to the park for fresh air. He was reluctant to agree to let her leave Mystic Falls. After the news about Evelyn’s ”death” he desperately tried to move on but couldn’t and later uses drugs to cope with his parents and sisters death. Finding that she had never died, he becomes extremely protective of her. He, like Elena, was hurt upon finding out about his secret nephew and that she was a seer. There were rare times when Evelyn would actually get mad at him. Jeremy, like Elena, loved Evelyn more than anything. Katerina Petrova Evelyn is the reincarnation of Katherine’s older sister, Merela Petrova. When Katherine was about to kill Jenna, Evelyn forces Katherine to see visions of her past and her future (accidentally). Despite not looking anything like Merela, Katherine knew she was Merela. Katherine, despite everything, seemed to be very fond of Evelyn and would sometimes help Evelyn as much as she could. Evelyn on the other hand was very conflicted on how she felt towards Katherine but was very grateful for her help. Katherine does show a protective side towards Evelyn. Damon Salvatore It took a while for her to become close to him, but did end up to be very close to him. Damon found her to be amusing whenever she would be sarcastic or witty. Over time she ends up growing very close and protective of him while Damon grows to slowly love her. He was very hurt when she tried to get him to fall in love with Elena instead stating that “they bring the best out of each other.” Damon later realizes the reason why Evelyn was trying to push him towards Elena was 1. Because she still love Jesse 2. Because she also had feeling for Stefan and 3. Because she loved Elena. Yes, Evelyn acknowledge her feelings for Damon but couldn’t accept them like he did with his. He would do anything just to be with her. Damon helped her watch Jasper. Damon was very happy when she accepted his dark side even after everything. Stefan Salvatore Like Damon, it took a while for Evelyn to become close and protective of him. Stefan deeply admired how loving, understanding and fierce Evelyn could be. Admiration slowly turned to love the more he knew her. Stefan would often help her when it came to Jasper. He was very confused and hurt when she tried to get him to love Elena. Jeremy reluctantly informs him the reasons why Evelyn won’t accept her feeling towards him because 1. She still loves Jesse 2. Because she also loved Damon and 3. Because she loved Elena. She also acknowledge her feeling for him but could never accept them. He, like Damon, would do anything for her to accept her feelings for him but was fine to also be her friend. John Gilbert After finding out that she was adopted, Evelyn would try to have a more father/daughter relationship with each other. Evelyn was greatful towards him letting her live with him and for helping her during her pregnancy. Apparently she later goes back to him and Jasper a couple of weeks after her supposed death. John loves Evelyn dearly and taught how to identify/fight vampires. Caroline Fordes She and Caroline have a very strong connection towards each other. They condsider each other like sisters. After Evelyn’s “death“ was announced Caroline was not very accepting towards it and tried everything she could to deny it. Caroline was extremely happy that she was alive and well and that she was the godmother of Jasper. Caroline was very tearful when Evelyn made her a daylight ring, knowing full well that Bonnie didn’t trust her. Caroline, knowing that Evelyn was the former cheerleading captain, would ask her for help. Bonnie Bennett Evelyn finds Bonnie very cute and adorable while Bonnie sees Evelyn as a kind but fierce girl. She like everyone was hurt when she “died.” She was relieved and happy when Evelyn later turned up alive, and later regretted calling her grandmother delusional for telling her that Evelyn was alive not dead. Bonnie has always looked up to Evelyn as the older sister she would never have. Evelyn opinions matter to her a lot as shown when she was hurt that Evelyn wouldn’t even look at her because she didn’t trust Caroline. Bonnie was shock to learn that her grandmother taught Evelyn spells and potions and the supernatural world. Sheila Bennett Evelyn went to Sheila when it came to her abilities having heard the stories from Bonnie. Despite Sheila not having enough power to seal away her abilities, continued to help her with her powers and teach her the supernatural world. At first their relationship was a teacher and student kind but now was a grandmother and granddaughter kind. Evelyn would always lend Sheila her magic if she ever felt depleted from any. At first Sheila was shocked about her death but hoped deep down that she was alive and was relieved when Evelyn telepathically called out to her. Tyler Lockwood Tyler views Evelyn as his soul comfort and sister, when everything became to much to him, he would go rant off to her. They even made plans to leave Mystic Falls when they were old enough or when they had enough of everything. Tyler became more angry after her “death” wanting nothing more but to join her in the afterlife, but for some reason something always seemed to stopped him. He was extremely happy to see her alive but was shocked and happy when he was made the godfather to Jasper. He feared that he would hurt her if he became a werewolf and tried to kill himself. But as always he was saved by Evelyn, as a joke he would call her, “Guardian Angel.” She saved him from killing others and is grateful for that. Tyler confides in her to help break his Sire-Bond from Klaus Matt and Vicki Donovan Evelyn is the soul comfort towards the Donovan siblings. They acted like best friends or close cousins when ever they were around each other. Matt use to have a crush on Evelyn when they were kids which always her a bit tense towards him. She and Vicki would go shopping with each other and Evelyn would get revenge on whoever hurt Vicki. Evelyn’s death hit the siblings hard but were very happy to find her alive and well. Evelyn made sure that Damon wouldn’t turn Vicki into a vampire. Liz Fordes They both have a mother/daughter relationship. Jesse Williams They both loved each other deeply. It was later revealed that they both dated each other at the end of middle school. Many people thought that they would marry each other at the end of highschool. Evelyn was very distraught after his death. Evelyn felt immense guilt when she started having feelings towards the Salavatore brothers. Jasper Gilbert Evelyn is very protective and loving towards her son. Jenna Sommers They have a sort of best friend relationship. Evelyn often helps Jenna around the house and teaches her responsibility. She encouraged her relationship with Alaric. Alaric Saltzman They have a good relationship with each other as shown when she encourages them, Jenna and Alaric, to start dating. Abilities Human As a human her abilities is considered to be prodigy-like level on many things for example; in gymnastics, mathematics, science and etc. In hand-to-hand combat she rivals both Liz Fordes and John Gilbert Supernatural Premonition '- Ability to see and experience the present, past, and future through visions. Seers have also been shown to be able to call forth visions and see prophecies. '''Spell Casting '- Gives power to cast spells to make various effects such as things happen like the vanquishing of someone or something '''Potion Making - Has the power to brew potions with different affects herbs and roots and use them for various effects such as making the Cure Enhanced Intuition '- Due to having premonitions, they have a sort of sense of things that are going to happen shortly without visions '''Empathy '- Ability to feel and understand the feelings and emotions of others, as well as calming and removing them through touch 'Sensing '- Seers have the keen ability to not only sense the location of being, but can detect the abilities of others, sense the presence of great powers, and sense whether a person is good or evil 'Vision Sharing '- Ability to share visions with another 'Mediumship '- Ablity to see and communicate with the dead spirits 'Psychometry '- Ability to perceive the history of an object or person by touch 'Immortality '- An infinitely long life span and arrested aging process free from sickness and diseases. Evelyn later inherited this when having “died” in the plane crash 'High Resistance '- Allows resistance and enhanced durability to attacks by weapons and powers of others. Due to her strong mental powers, Seers are also much more resistant to mind manipulation 'Immunity '- Grants possessor immunity from powers and spells 'Channel Magic '- Ability to era from other forms of magic or objects like talisman and controlling or using it 'Resurrection '- Ability to bring someone back to life with ashes and blood Weaknesses Human She faints whenever she doesn’t at least get two hours of sleep. Her emotions causes her an inner turmoil. Supernatural 'Premonition '- Her premonitions causes her dizziness or migraines 'Empathy '- Evelyn must control or at least reign in her emotions or else her powers become out of control, this includes someone else’s ' '''Overuse of Magic '- Overuse of magic will cause her to faint or at least remain in a comatose state for days or weeks Immortality - Yes, Evelyn’s can live forever but depending on the damage done to her body it could take a while for her to heal, say if her body was blown up it takes an entire day for her to heal Trivia * For the humans her blood is known as O- but in the supernatural it is known as H-Deficient ** Only 1 in 3 billion are born with H-Deficient blood ** Her blood allows her to to break any curse/seal * Evelyn is often referred as “Evie,” “Lynn,” “Eve,” “Angel,” and “The Strongest Seer.” * In a flashback it shows Evelyn convincing Grayson and Miranda to let her travel to other towns at 15 yrs * She has a motorcycle which she shares with Tyler * Her hobbies are; photography, painting, reading and making sure her family doesn’t get food poisoning * She first considered giving Jasper up for adoption * She once melted someone‘s car for breaking Caroline‘s heart * She can always tell Katherine and Elena apart Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Reincarnation Category:Immortal Category:Fanfiction